warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivypool
Ivypaw is a silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyesRevealed in the allegiances and white paws.Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 197 History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :Ivykit is born to Birchfall and Whitewing, along with her sister, Dovekit, in the middle of leaf-bare. :At the end of the book, Ivykit and Dovekit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching. Jayfeather, who is watching them, realizes that one of the two kits may be the third in the prophecy ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws", since Hollyleaf had disappeared.Revealed in Sunrise, page 318 In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :At the beginning of the book, Ivykit becomes an apprentice, along with her sister, Dovekit, taking the names of Ivypaw and Dovepaw. She is apprenticed to Cinderheart. Cinderheart and Lionblaze, Dovepaw's mentor, take them down to the lake to gather water for the rest of the Clan. Ivypaw wanders away and investigates a dead fish. Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, charges when he sees her but before he can attack, gets stuck in the mud. After he is rescued, they escort him back to the ThunderClan camp. :When Dovepaw is praised in front of all of the warriors for her catches, Ivypaw becomes jealous and angry, having only caught a tiny shrew. Later, she believes Dovepaw only wants to be the center of attention all the time when Dovepaw tells the warriors that it was big brown animals that blocked the stream off, leaving her sister speechless and depressed. :She becomes even more jealous when Dovepaw is chosen to go on a special quest to see what happened to the water. She avoids saying good-bye by pretending to sleep. :As the day progressed, Ivypaw becomes resentful to her apprentice duties and even kicks a peeble at Mousefur when the elder scolds her, but is rebuked by Cinderheart. Her mentor goes on to tell her that they will be going to practice fighting, but Ivypaw is no happier. Briarpaw volunteers to come along and help her. :Later, Jayfeather teaches all of the apprentices some basic knowledge of herbs. He explains that dock leaves strengthen pads, and Bumblepaw mentions that they would be good to find on long journeys, which makes Ivypaw angry again as she is reminded that her sister is away. :A few more days pass, and Lionblaze and Dovepaw finally return home. Dovepaw seeks out her sister and when she finds Ivypaw, her sister is hanging back, looking shy and nervous. She confesses that she thought Dovepaw wouldn't miss her, but Dovepaw tells her that she did all the time. After making a report to Firestar, Ivypaw and Dovepaw head down to the lake to see if it had grown any bigger. Dovepaw steps on the remains of Jayfeather's stick, but is not hurt. She afterward promises Ivypaw that she will never leave her behind again. She does not appear after this. Fading Echoes :Ivypaw wakes up one morning, and Brambleclaw invites her on a border patrol with him, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and Cinderheart. Ivypaw is eager to go, so the patrol leaves camp, and Ivypaw begins playing with Dovepaw, successfully tricking her by playing dead. They stop when they see how large the lake has grown, and Brambleclaw scolds them for playing like kits. Then, Ivypaw steps on the broken remains of Jayfeather's stick and gets a splinter in her foot, which she has to go to Jayfeather to get taken out. :Later on, Cinderheart and Lionblaze are teaching their apprentices how to climb trees, despite the fact that it is raining. They begin to practice hopping from tree to tree, and Ivypaw bets Dovepaw that she can make it back to the hollow without touching the ground, but their competition is cut short when the branch Dovepaw is on breaks. She plummets to the ground, but is not hurt. :That night, Dovepaw convinces her sister to sneak into WindClan with her, making it seem like a challenge. Ivypaw is reluctant at first, but then agrees. They make it all the way to WindClan's camp when Ivypaw tries to stop her, but Dovepaw is determined to see Sedgewhisker and Whitetail. Dovepaw wakes up Sedgewhisker in the warriors' den just before Weaselfur finds them. He sounds the alarm and all of WindClan wakes up. Onestar orders Breezepelt and Heathertail to escort the apprentices home. The two warriors lead them back to the ThunderClan camp and wait while Firestar was woken up by Rosepetal. Firestar speaks briefly with them, putting their punishments into the paws of their mentors. They begin to leave when Firestar stops Dovepaw, asking to talk to her, but not Ivypaw. :Both of them are confined to camp for a quarter moon as punishment, but Ivypaw begins to notice that Firestar and the senior warriors are treating Dovepaw differently than her. She even says this to Dovepaw, who dodges her accusations, but Ivypaw seems annoyed at this treatment. She gets frustrated when Lionblaze calls Dovepaw away when Dovepaw is cleaning her coat. :That night, Ivypaw has a dream where she visits a meadow, but soon a mysterious tom appears. She asks him if it is his meadow, and he says no, but offers to show her some good hunting techniques. She eagerly learns from him, and is able to catch a mouse then. She is proud of her catch when the tom shows her a new stalking technique as well. He asks about her sister, and Ivypaw replies that Dovepaw is clever and funny, And the bravest cat she knew. They separate soon, and the tom tells her that his name is Hawkfrost. Ivypaw wakes up then and finds Dovepaw only just returning home. Cinderheart calls her over, and Ivypaw finds out that Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw were going to have their assessment, but they would be doing it pairs. Ivypaw is paired with Blossompaw, who complains that Ivypaw is not a good hunter, and asks if Dovepaw could be her partner. The warriors insist that these are the pairings, so Blossompaw angrily tells Ivypaw just to stay out of her way. Hawkfrost then tells her that she is just as good a hunter as Dovepaw, so Ivypaw grows confident and manages to catch a squirrel with the technique Hawkfrost showed her. Blossompaw only manages to catch a blackbird, and is then angry at Ivypaw for showing her up at her own assessment. :Back at camp, Ivypaw sees Dovepaw and decides to tell her about Hawkfrost. Before Ivypaw has a chance to say who the warrior is, Lionblaze calls Dovepaw away. Ivypaw slips back into her den, hoping Hawkfrost would teach her more hunting moves so her Clan would think she was better than her sister. :The next time she is seen, Ivypaw is noticeably more happy and cheerful when she joined her Clanmates so they could collect more moss. She acts indifferent about racing Dovepaw in collecting moss. As they begin collecting moss, Ivypaw calls out to Toadstep to watch her as she slid on her belly through the grass. Whitewing sees the two together and orders them to collect moss together. Ivypaw then finds Dovepaw after she had spoken to Lionblaze, demanding to know what was so complicated that she couldn't tell her sister. Ivypaw then says that she was jealous of her dream from StarClan, and finally reveals her jealousy of Dovepaw before leaving. Back at camp, Ivypaw refuses to speak to her sister, acting like she wasn't there. :She later has another dream where she visits Hawkfrost. He asks a few questions, before teaching her a new battle move. He instructs her to jab her paws simultaneously on his tendon the back of his joint. Ivypaw quickly gets the move down, before Hawkfrost asks about her sister. She gets angry at remembering her, revealing to him that she almost told of their meetings, but wasn't going to now. Hawkfrost agrees with her decision and tells her that Dovepaw wasn't her echo- that they didn't have to share everything. Ivypaw wakes up soon, and goes out on a patrol to start a mock battle. The cats split up into two groups to try and reach a piece of territory on the other's side. Ivypaw tries out her new move and it works successfully on Birchfall. The other warriors see her perform it, and become slightly suspicious before getting back to the mock battle. She comforts Bumblestripe when he says that it's not fair that Briarlight can't enjoy being a warrior. :The next time that they meet, Hawkfrost shows Ivypaw a few of her new Clanmates, but then sets a new challenge for her- to get past a line drawn on the ground. She makes her first attempt, but Hawkfrost holds her off. Before she can try again, Tigerstar appears before the two. Tigerstar entices her, saying that he was still loyal to ThunderClan, but that ShadowClan had needed a leader, so he led them. He gives her a quick test, then reveals to her that ShadowClan was going to invade ThunderClan. He tells her that she must convince Firestar to take back the territory that he gave to ShadowClan many moons ago. :Ivypaw wakes up then, and goes straight to Firestar's den, where he, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe were in the middle of an argument. Ivypaw thinks quickly then slowly tells all three warriors about a dream she had from StarClan. She tells them she was standing on a strip of ThunderClan territory that had been given to ShadowClan, when she sees a river flowing with ThunderClan blood. She runs back to the hollow, but could only see ShadowClan cats everywhere. She finishes, leaving the three captivated. The three discuss the dream and agree that giving the territory away might have been a sign of weakness, not kindness. :The next day, a battle is agreed on, and Ivypaw stands very still waiting for ShadowClan, while Dovepaw shakes nervously. Ivypaw is very concerned for her sister, because she knows that her training from Hawkfrost will help her in the battle, but Dovepaw has no such training. Blackstar brings his warriors then and a fight ensues. Ivypaw takes on Ratscar when Blossomfall arrives to help her. Ivypaw then looks around for Dovepaw, knowing she must need help since she wasn't trained by Hawkfrost. She finds her sister then, but starts battling Starlingpaw, before quickly beating him. Later, the two are fighting again with Ivypaw steadily pushing back. Tigerheart about to leap at Ivypaw then, but stops when he realizes who it is. The two exchange a small, distinct nod before returning to the battle, but not battling each other. Dovepaw sees their exchange, wondering if they ever met before, but doesn't have time to worry about it. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, he is eager to show Ivypaw, and her sister, Dovepaw. He has them pretend to be invaders, as he shows them how to stalk low, then quickly pounce. Dovepaw seems startled by the attack, but Ivypaw asks why it is such a great tactic when Bumblepaw didn't even touch her. He tells her he was holding back because it was just a demonstration and he didn't want to actually hurt her, but that he could easily beat her in a fight if he wanted to. She is still skeptical of how it is a special tactic until Bumblepaw explains how in a real battle, he would then have retreated, then after a few moments, struck again, just as the enemy would have thought that he'd given up. Character Pixels Trivia *In Erin Hunter chat, it was revealed Ivypaw's warrior name will be Ivypool. *In the 7th Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky revealed that Ivypaw is named after the daughter of a friend of hers, Ivy Poole . *In Erin Hunter Chat 7, it was revealed Ivypaw and Dovepaw might get their warrior names in Sign Of The Moon . Family Members '''Mother:' :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Father: :Birchfall: Sister: :Dovepaw: Grandmothers: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Brightheart:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfathers: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Aunts: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Great Uncles: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Great-Great Uncles: :Firestar: :Dustpelt: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Half Great-Great Uncle: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Apprentice Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Main Character Category:Battles of the Clans characters